


Homophobia

by Thatcrazygirl



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bullying, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatcrazygirl/pseuds/Thatcrazygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bullies like easy targets and Fernando's one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

***Present***

Fernando’s mom gently laid an ice pack on her son’s bruised and badly beaten face .

“ Nando what happened ? who did this to you?” Flori asked concerned  
Fernando closed his eyes pushing back the tears that started to form in his eyes . He sighed deeply holding the ice pack to his face . “ I don’t want to talk about it mom”

“ Fernando look at you , your entire body is black and blue . You need to tell me what has happened . We need to report this”

“ Mom I’m not five years old anymore , ok? I can fight my own battles . I don’t want you reporting anything.”  
“But-’’

“ I don’t want to hear about it anymore . I have a headache just leave me alone , please” Fernando said carefully turning on his side so that his back was facing his mom who sat on the edge of his bed .

Flori slowly stood to her feet . “ Whenever you’re ready to talk , I’ll always be here to listen” She whispers before leaving the room .  
Fernando reopened his eyes and allowed the tears to stream down his face . After hours and hours of crying he soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

********************************************************************************

*Flashback*

“Are you ready for the first day of your new school?” Flori smiled looking at her son comb his blond hair in the mirror

“Sure…” he coldly replied

“You don’t sound very enthusiastic”

“ That’s because I’m not . I didn’t even want to move here in the first place then to make matters even worse I had to leave all my friends-basically 16 years of my life behind”  
Flori sighed . She and Fernando had to move to Madrid because of a job promotion . Flori thought long and hard about it at first but she couldn’t turn down the offer the money she would be getting weekly would be way more than that if she had stayed in Fuenlabrada.

“Fernando, you’re over thinking things . I know you’re going to miss your friends and all but I’m sure you’ll make new friends here . And look on the bright side , you’ll be closer to family”

Fernando rolled his eyes playfully .

“ Don’t be a brat” Flori laughed walking into the kitchen . Fernando followed.

“Are you hungry ?” Flori asked pouring herself a cup of coffee

“No and even if I was I wouldn’t have time anyways .”

Flori looked at her watch “ I didn’t realize it was time already .”

Fernando grabbed his bag by the front door. “Bye” He smiled

“Bye sweetie . Have a good day”

With that Fernando left for his first day at Madrid High .  
*

Fernando nervously walked through the crowded hallway of noisy teenagers . He looked down at the paper in his hand which read locker # 203 . He had been looking all over for his locker but he just couldn’t find it . He felt as if he had been walking in circles .

“Excuse me ?” He called out to a girl passing by . The girl turned around with a bright smile. “Can you help me find my locker?”

“ Yeah sure. What’s the number?”

“Umm 203”

She motioned for Fernando to follow her and so he did . “ New here?” The girl asked

“Yeah”

“There are two really important things you need to know about this school ,some of the kids here aren’t necessarily the nicest people especially the boys and the lunches here are fucking crappy” She informed

Great. Fernando thought to himself . After a while of walking the girl came to a stop . “ Here it is” she smiled

“Thanks”

“No problem . Good luck!” The girl shouted walking away .

Fernando turned to his locker and started putting in his combination . As soon as it opened he rested the heavy text books he had received from the office on the shelf .

“Hey” A guy greeted leaning against the locker next to Fernando’s . A group of boys came from nowhere locking Fernando into a semi-circle .  
Fernando fidgeted and tried to keep his calm .

“ Ummm h-hi” Fernando smiled nervously

“New?” The boy leaning against the locker asked

“ Y-y-yes”

“What’s your name?”

Fernando inhaled deeply . He felt very uneasy under the gaze of the boys , especially the one asking the questions .  
“Fernando”

The boy smirked “Gerard.” He introduced himself “ These are my friends Xavi , Cesc , Andrés , David and Jesús”  
Fernando smile at the many faces of boys .

“ Where are you from Fernando ?”

What is this 21 questions ?

“ Fuenlabrada”

Gerard shook his head and rubbed his chin as if in deep thought. “What’s up with the rainbow color book bag?”

Fernando knitted his eyebrows “ I-I like it.”

"Which guy wears a rainbow colored bag?" Xavi blurted

“Are you a fag ?” Gerard chuckled

Thankfully the bell overhead rang . Fernando quickly closed his locker “ I would really love to stay and chat with you guys but I have to go” He quickly said preparing to walk away but the guys pushed him back to the locker .

“What’s the rush pretty boy ? you didn’t answer my question” Gerard smirked

“Guys get to class!” A teacher yelled in the hallway

“ Faggot!” Gerard laughed before walking away with his gang .

 _What the fuck just happened?_ Fernando sighed and headed for his first class. He’s only been here for twenty minutes and already he hates it .


	2. Chapter 2

***2 years ago***

 

 

“ Mom, I’m gay” Fernando whispered, pushing the peas around his plate.

The room fell silent. The only thing that could be heard was the soft music playing in the background. Not even a knife could cut the intense atmosphere.

Flori cleared her throat “Are you ready for dessert?” She asked breaking the silence.

“No!”

“Then I guess I’ll just wash these up” Flori replied before taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

Fernando furiously followed Flori “Mom, didn’t you hear me?”

Flori stayed silent as she carefully placed the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

“Mom!”

“ I heard you. What do you want me to do ? Jump up , give you a hug and say I’m proud of you?” Flori questioned, her voice cracking at the end.

“No, but you could at least have acknowledge what I said.” Fernando argued

“Fernando you’re not gay”

“Yes, I am mom. I know I am. I knew it since I was six.”

“Fernando , you’re just confused not gay” Flori insisted

Fernando sighed “Mom stop telling me who I am and am not-’’

“What about all the girls you’ve dated?”

“It was all a show mom. I’m not attracted to girls, I never was. I only did it for you and everyone else. I’m tired of living a lie . I’m tired of living to please everyone else.”

Flori sighed deeply.

“I met someone a few months ago, a guy” Fernando admitted

“I don’t want to know” Flori shouted walking into the living room . Fernando followed her.

“I want you to know. His name’s Iker.”

“Fernando-’’

“Whenever I’m with him I feel happy. I feel like a whole new person. He makes me feel special .But whenever we’re in public and he tries to touch me or God forbid tries to kiss me I would pull away because I feel ashamed”

“Because you know it’s wrong!”

“ Because you and the church preach that it’s wrong”

“It’s not us. It’s the bible.”

“ I’m sick and tired of you bringing up your stupid religion in every conversation we have. It’s like I can’t even speak to you without hearing about the bible.” Fernando scoffed

Flori pursed her lips and raised her hand back. She threw her hand forward as hard as she could, wiping it across Fernando’s face. The crack of skin contacting skin echoed off the walls. Vibrations of pain started in her palm and spread all the way to her fingertips. Her palm was bright red, the same red mark that matched the one on Fernando’s face. “Don’t you ever talk that way about our religion again. I’ve raised you better than that” Flori bellowed

Fernando stared at Flori with his eyes wide as his hand slowly made it to his fire red cheek. Never in his life had Flori laid a finger on him . It was as if she was someone else.

Fernando walked out of the living room and grabbed his coat from the coat rack.

“I will not have a gay son, Fernando!” Flori shouted from the living room .

Fernando slammed the door behind him in anger and stepped out into the cold dark night. To where he was going ? He himself didn’t know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's out so hopefully I will be able to write more :D. Thanks for your feedback guys ! I really appreciate it.

 

 

 Continuation

 

 *2 Years Ago*

 

After hours of wandering  Fernando decided to return home although he didn’t really want to . He would have stayed at Iker’s place but he and his family were on vacation. So his options were to either stay out in the freezing cold or go home and of course he chose the obvious one.

When Fernando opened the door all the lights were out. _Thank heavens_ .Fernando thought as he made his way for the stairs.

 

 “Fernando…” Flori whispered , switching on the lamp.

 

 Flori sat on the sofa opposite where Fernando was standing . Her legs were crossed and her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying  all night.

 

 “Please have a seat. I need to talk to you.” Flori said

 

 Fernando walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to his mom , curious about what she might say.

 

 “Fernando, I’m sorry for hitting you” Flori started “ I’ve done a lot of thinking while you were gone and came to the conclusion that I may have overreacted and I am sorry”

 

 Fernando sighed deeply .“ It’s ok mom”

 

 “But , that  doesn’t change the fact that I’m still angry and  disappointed with you” Flori continued

 

 “Mom I -’ Fernando started but was cut off when Flori raised her hand for him to stop.

 

 “You’re my son and I love you, which is why I refuse to have your blood on my shoulder. Like I said when you were gone I did a lot of thinking and I’ve decided that tomorrow we’re going to see a Christian counselor to cure you from your sin.”

 

Fernando chuckled in disbelief. “Being  gay  cannot be cured . I was born this way and nothing can change that”

 

 “You know good and well you weren’t born gay Fernando !” Flori said sternly. “ You can continue believing what the scientist say but I believe in the word of God and I believe that he can cure you”

 

 “ Sure he can” Fernando scoffed sarcastically getting up. “I’m going to bed”

 

 “ I will be praying for you.”

 

 Fernando walked out of the living room and headed for his room.

 

 “We leave at ten tomorrow”

 

*************************************************************

 

 “Flori and Fernando Torres?” The receptionist asked walking into the waiting room.

 

 “That’s us” Flori said

 

The receptionist smiled . “Follow me please”

 

They both got up and  followed the red headed woman. While walking through the hallway that never seemed to end a  couple who appeared to be  middle aged and very miserable passed Fernando . The woman’s hair laid on her head in confusion and the way she was dressed you could tell she stopped caring about her appearance  a long time ago and well , as for the man , he looked as if he wanted to be as far away from the woman as possible . I _wonder why they’re here. He must have cheated on her , although I don’t give him wrong . She looks hideous_. Fernando laughed to himself .

 

 “Here we  are” The receptionist announced “Go right in” She said, moving aside.

 

 Fernando and Flori walked into the office. The only furnishings were a desk with a chair behind it and two chairs on the other side. The walls were decorated with scriptures  and pictures of “Jesus” .  There was what appeared to be a small  window in the wall behind the desk, but it was covered with a short green curtain.

 

 “Have a seat . He  will be with you momentarily” The receptionist  informed

 

“Thank you” Flori smiled

 

“No problem” The red head left

 After a few minutes of waiting the counselor walked in. The man was at least 6’feet tall. His white hair matched the color of his tie as his piercing green eyes burned through his glasses. Everything about the man would tell you he was a no nonsense kind of guy.

 

 “Hello. I’m Mr. Hayes people call me Mr. H for short” Hayes said exchanging handshakes with Fernando and Flori. “So, what brings you here today?” Hayes asked resting his weight on the desk.

 

 Flori cleared her throat. “Well, just last night my son ,here, came out to me saying he’s gay. I do not want to have a gay son. I want him to grow up and be a wonderful young man with a wife and children. I was just hoping that you could help me get Fernando through this phase he’s going through.”

 phase _?_

 

“Don’t worry about it Mrs. Torres you’re in good hands” Hayes smirked  “If you don’t mind I would just ask you to leave the room for a few minutes while I talk to Fernando.”

 

 

 Flori quickly stood to her feet “Sure” She replied before leaving.

 

 Fernando looked up at Mr. Hayes sitting on the desk as a sardonic smile played across his lips.

 

“Do you like being  gay?” Hayes questioned , his eyes burning through Fernando’s soul “ The answer is yes or no”

 

 “No” Fernando whispered

 

 “Why not?”

 

 “Because I don’t like seeing my mom hurt or mad with me”

 

 “Do you want to stop being gay?”

 

 “ I didn’t choose to be gay. It isn’t something I can stop-’’

 

 “ Answer my question young man!” Hayes snapped

 

Fernando flinched at the man’s sudden outburst . “Yes” He replied

 

 Hayes grabbed the pen and note book that laid on his desk and started writing down something. Fernando just wanted to leave.

 

“How many girls have you been with?”

 

 Fernando shrugged “ I don’t know . Four?”

 

 “Have you ever had sex with any of them ?”

 

“No” Fernando flushed with embarrassment

 

 “What about guys ? Have you ever had sex with guys?”

 

 Fernando lowered his head and shifted uneasily in  his seat. He was as red as a tomato at this moment.

 

 “If you do not answer my question I can’t help you . Whatever you say to me in this room will be between you and I only”

 

“Yes” Fernando mumbled

 

Hayes started writing again. “ Do you like having sex with guys?”

 

Fernando rolled his eyes . _These questions are so stupid._ “ I don’t know . Do I?” He joked

 

 Hayes raised his eyes from his book to the young boy before him. “ This isn’t a joke Torres.”

 

 “I’m sorry.” Fernando apologized “Yes, I do”

 

 “ What are your thoughts  on homosexuality?”

 

 “I don’t think it’s wrong. There isn’t enough evidence in the Bible to prove that it’s wrong anyway. The Bible says that people shouldn’t work on Sundays but yet still they do. People still have sex before marriage and no one talks about that . So why must you just focus on homosexuals. Love knows no gender”  Fernando said with confidence .

 

 Hayes took notes. “Very well then. If you’ll excuse me I would like to see your mom for a few minutes.” Hayes smirked

 

Fernando got up from his seat. Just as he was about to head for the door Mr. Hayes called him back and handed him some leaflets.

 

“Please read these before our next session” Hayes said

 

 When Fernando walked out the office Flori was seated on a chair nearby. “He wants to see you”

 ***************************

Fernando sat comfortably in the bathtub and allowed the warm water to sooth his tense muscles. The last few months of Fernando’s life had been just terrible. Flori continued to preach, the therapy sessions were awful Fernando would call it the “Hour of hell” and to make matters even worst he and Iker broke up after he found out Iker was cheating with another guy. Turns out things weren’t as peachy as he thought they would be. Fernando felt as if he had reached his limit. He couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Fernando closed his eyes and slide under the water. His heart rate started to increase and his chest began to feel heavy as the water rushed into his nose and mouth. The cold numbing claws of death began to pull what little air he had left.

 

**********************************************

 

Pepe pressed  the doorbell to Fernando’s home. There was no reply. He pressed again but still there was no reply . Pepe sighed and looked under the mat for the spear key.  Pepe and Fernando had been friends for years so he knew about all the hiding places of the home.  When he found the key he opened the door .

 

“Nando !” He called

 

The house was unusually quiet . The silence almost freaked out Pepe.  “Nando!  Stop playing dude” Pepe shouted running up to his friend’s room. Fernando wasn’t there.  Pepe stood in the hallway bemused . He knew Fernando was always home around this time. Carefully the teen checked the different rooms but there still was no sign of his friend. Just as he was about to leave it clicked to him that there was one room he didn’t check . The bathroom.

 

As Pepe approached the door he heard the sound of water dripping.  “Fernando ?... The joke is getting really old now dude.”

 

 After a few seconds of waiting for a reply Pepe opened the door and was stunned at what he saw. The water from the bathtub flooded the tiled floor and Fernando’s body laid motionless underneath the water left in the bathtub.

 

Quickly Pepe pulled the boy out of the tub and laid his body on the floor. He pulled out his phone from his back pocket and nervously dialed 911.The dispatcher seemed to take forever to pick up.

 

 “911 what’s your emergency?”

 

 

 ******************************************

 

 “ Everything is going to be fine aunt Flori” Yolanda comforted , gently rubbing Flori’s back

 

“This  is all my fault” Flori wept , staring at the white wall before her.

 

“ Stop blaming yourself Flori –’’  Sam started

 

“I made him do this. I pushed him too much” Flori cried “What if he dies? He’s going to die thinking I hate him.”

 

“ Stop talking like that ! he isn’t going to die and Fernando knows you do not hate him” Yolanda said

 

 

 Flori stayed silent as tears streamed down her face. She felt guilty and helpless.

 

 ***************************************************

 

Hours felt like days as Flori waited for a response from doctors. The more time passed by the more she started to fear the worst.

 

Dr. Asis walked into the waiting room . Flori stood to her feet .

 

“Is he ok ? Will he live ? Can I see him?” Flori questioned impatiently.

 

“Mrs. Torres we are trying everything we could do to keep Fernando alive and well and so far we have succeeded.”

 

“Thank God !” Flori shouted in relief

 

“If Fernando was brought here one minute later he wouldn’t have survived.” Dr. Asis informed

 

“Is he awake ?”  Sam asked anxiously

 

“He is not . He’s still under anesthesia . He should be awake within the next few hours”

 

 “Can I see him?” Flori asked again

 

“Yes , you can.” Dr.Asis assured

 

Yolanda and Sam decided to stay back and allow Flori to have private time with Fernando.

 

 The doctor opened the door to Fernando’s room .  “ Thank you so much for saving my son” Flori said .

 

 “It’s my job.” Dr.Asis smiled

 

When Flori walked into the room Fernando was asleep peacefully , hooked up to many tubes. Flori started crying just seeing Fernando in the state he was in.

 

“He’s going to be fine” Dr.Asis said before closing  the door .

 

Flori held Fernando’s hand in hers. “ If you could hear me I want you to know that I love you and I’m so sorry for treating you the way I did. I am never going to be able to forgive myself after this. I don’t know what I would have done if you were gone .” Flori wiped away her tears. “ When I thought I was going to lose you so many things ran through my mind. I felt so bad for all the things I’ve said to you and I wish I could take them back .  I was thinking about what you said about being gay and I remembered ever since you were a little boy you always kept your room clean, you never wanted to get your clothes dirty and you were never into sports like the other guys . I guess I must have noticed you were different but I was too afraid to admit it . I don’t care if you’re gay any more. I’m going to love you for who you are and that’s all that matters”

 

Flori meant every word she said.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Fernando at his new school will be in the next chapter !
> 
> Thank you for reading :D . You guys are the best .


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando has another encounter with the bullies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year to all my readers :D . 
> 
> Thanks once again for your comments and kudos those really keep me going on this story! 
> 
> P.S. for all the Sernando lovers Sergio will be in the next chapter :D !

 

 

***Flashback***

**Day two**

 

Five hours, fifty-eight minutes and sixty more seconds of school Fernando thought to himself as he walked into the locker-room. Thankfully none of the boys noticed him walking in since they were too busy talking amounts themselves. 

 

When Fernando arrived at the row his locker was in and no one was there and  he was grateful. He couldn’t bear having people stare at him as if he were from Mars like yesterday.

 

Fernando rested his book bag on the bench and proceeded to open his locker. Just as the locker door opened it was slammed shut. Fernando didn’t need to turn around to know that the person behind him was clearly angry.

 

“Turn around fairy, unless you’re hard from watching all these half-naked guys” A vaguely familiar voice barked

 

Fernando took a deep breath and turned around to meet the harsh gaze of Gerard Piqué and his two friends Xavi and Cesc.

 

Gerard roughly gripped Fernando by his collar and pushed him back to his locker. “Didn’t you read the sign?” Gerard spat

 

Fernando’s brain raced thinking about what sign Gerard was talking about . “W-what s-sign?” He stuttered with fear evident in his voice.

 

“The sign that said no fags allowed” Gerard replied as a silly smirk began to play across his lips.

 

_I Should have expected that one ._

 

Gerard let loose of Fernando and roared in laughter with his friends leaving Fernando startled.

 

“Good one dude ” Cesc complimented

 

“I know” Gerard  smiled , focusing his attention back to Fernando. “Sit on the bench, princess” He instructed

 

Part of Fernando told him to just do as they say and the other half told him to just walk away. He was too afraid to walk away. He knew if he walked away it would only make everything worse and like it or not he would have to face Gerard and his friends for the next seven months.

 

“What are you waiting for? Sit!” Xavi shouted

 

Fernando reluctantly sat down afraid of what the boys might do next.

 

“Look down bitch!” Gerard scoffed

 

Fernando did as he was told .

 

“Check his bag guys” Gerard commanded

 

Cesc and Xavi gladly grabbed Fernando’s bag from the bench.

 

“Don’t touch my bag that’s personal!” Fernando protested getting up but was forced back down by Gerard.

 

“What’s in there? Lubricants, condoms?” Gerard laughed

 

Some of the other guys started to look on at the scene before them. Some laughed while some watched on in pity .Everyone knew better than to try to stop Fernando’s bullies.

Xavi unzipped Fernando’s bag and upturned it making everything  scatter to the tiled floor. Fernando watched in anger as Xavi and Cesc  searched through his things.

 

“He’s clean” Xavi reported

 

“Check this out !” Cesc shouted , pulling out the key ring he had found in the bag’s side pocket. It was the key ring Flori had given to Fernando a few months ago for his birthday. The words “Gay Pride” were engraved in it and the colors of the rainbow decorated its background.

 

Cesc handed Gerard the keys.

 

“Well , well , what do we have here ?”   Gerard rhetorically asked , swaying the key ring from side to side in Fernando’s face.

 

Fernando bit his tongue and looked down. He was angry with himself for being so weak.

 

“I knew you were a fag . You people fucking disgust me!” Gerard snapped.

 

“Freak !” Xavi bellowed, punching the blond in the shoulder.

 

The bell overhead rang and people quickly began to leave the room.

 

Gerard yanked at Fernando’s hair causing him to look up at him “Your worst nightmare has just begun, faggot!” He warned, throwing the keys to the floor.

 

“Say your prayers queer” Cesc laughed before leaving with his friends.

 

Fernando’s eyes burned with tears as he started packing back his things. Back at his old school everyone was so accepting and nice. Hating on people for being different was rare back home. Fernando just wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

 

*

Surprisingly Gerard and his friends didn’t say much to Fernando in the locker-room after gym class they just glared at him and threw a few smart remarks here and there.

Fernando changed as fast as possible and wasted no time getting out of  the room before the bell could ring. He sighed deeply at the thought of what Gerard and his crew had in store for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys !
> 
> This chapter has given me HELL . I have at least seven different tryouts for this one chapter to all of which I just wasn't satisfied with. Anyway thank goodness I've finished. :D .

* * *

 

***FLASHBACK***

**Day 3**

**Friday , 8:20 a.m**

 

“Hold him still!” Gerard commanded

David and Xavi roughly pinned Fernando to the tiled wall of the boy’s bathroom.

“Let go of me!” Fernando yelled

“Shut up fag!” Gerard scoffed, punching the wind out of Fernando “There’s plenty more where that came from!”

 

Fernando’s knees grew weak with pain and fear as he looked into Gerard’s angry eyes.

“Jesús, hand me the marker!” Gerard ordered, his eyes never leaving Fernando’s

 

In a hurry Jesús hands over the marker to his leader.

 

“If you move or try to do anything stupid I swear you’re not going to like the outcome.” Gerard started “Remember there are six of us and one of you, got it?”

 

“Fuck off!” Fernando bellowed, trying to escape the grip David and Xavi had on him but he was unsuccessful at it.

 

Everyone’s mouth dropped taken aback by Fernando’s sudden outburst .Gerard’s eyes grew wider as they burned with rage.

“Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to?” Gerard questioned in disbelief “ I think we need to show this bitch who is boss around here.”

 

The boys nodded in agreement. It was at that moment Fernando regretted standing up for himself.

 

The anger that coursed through Gerard infused his arm with strength. He shoved his arm forward into Fernando’s jaw. The cracking sound of Gerard’s fist connecting with Fernando’s jaw echoed through the room. Fernando collapsed in the hands of Xavi and David as Gerard felt his knuckles protest from the impact.

Xavi and David allowed Fernando to fall  to the floor. The metallic taste and smell of blood lingered in his mouth.

 

“Get up and fight bitch!” Cesc teased, kicking  Fernando in the stomach.

Fernando groaned in pain and curled up into a fetal position as the boys continued to kick and punch him.

“That’s enough.” Gerard  said. The gang moved away from Fernando “ I think this queer gets the picture of what will happen to him when he tries to get smart with us.” He smirked kneeling down next to the blond  “ Am I right freckles?”

 

Fernando refused to answer .  “Answer me!” Gerard scoffed, grabbing the teen by his hair

Fernando hissed in pain “Yes” He replied, feeling defeated

Gerard smiled sardonically “Good. Now back to what I was originally going to do before you pissed me off” Gerard said , opening the cap of the marker in his hand “ Like I said, do not move”  He held Fernando by the chin and started writing something on his forehead as his friends watched on and laughed.

 

“Leave him alone!” A masculine voice shouted from the bathroom door.

 

Gerard stopped what he was doing and turned around. Fernando looked up to discover a gorgeous young man standing before him. The boy’s light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail showing off his diamond studded earrings. 

“Well, well if it isn’t Sergio Ramos to the rescue.” Gerard laughed “What are you going to do if I don’t leave him alone? Are you going to run to the principal’s office and complain like the little fairy you are? Newsflash my dad is the principal of this school so, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be getting any sort of punishment.”

 

Sergio clinched his fist “Why do you have to be such a fucking asshole to this guy?”

 

“Because he is a dirty fag who everyone hates!”  Gerard spat

 

“Dirty?” Sergio chuckled “You’ve had chlamydia more times than you could count and God knows what else so, who’s the dirty one?”

Gerard’s friends began to laugh but stopped as soon as Gerard glared at them. Gerard stood to his feet and walked up to Sergio. “You’re lucky I don’t have the time to deal with you-’’

 

“I’m so scared” Sergio mocked

 

Gerard turned pink with anger “You can have your bitch we were done with him anyway. Let’s go guys” He said “You’ve just started a war that you will not be able to end, Ramos” Gerard warned, before walking out with his friends

 

“Don’t forget to take your herpes medication before nine” Sergio bellowed

 

“Fuck you!” Gerard yelled in the hallway.

 

Sergio left where he was and helped Fernando up.

 Fernando looked in the mirror to see what Gerard wrote. The words “I love dick” were marked on his forehead. Fernando quickly turned on the tap and vigorously tried to wash away the words.

 

“It’s not coming off” Fernando cried 

 

Sergio went over to the paper towel dispenser and grabbed a sheet. “Try this” He suggested

 

Fernando took the tissue and rubbed at his forehead until the words started to fade away. After a few minutes of constant rubbing the words had finally disappeared.   

 

“Are you ok?” Sergio asked, as he watched Fernando stare at his reflection in the mirror blankly. There was no telling what was going through his mind.

 

“Dude” Sergio started , resting his hand on Fernando’s shoulder “ Don’t let those guys get to you. They are just a bundle of rich snobs who live to make everyone’s life a living hell. They do it to everyone.”

 

Fernando washed his face and sighed  “Thanks for stepping in. I have to admit you got Gerard back really good” Fernando smiled, weakly

 

“That fool had it coming. Do you want to go to the  nurse’s office?”

Fernando shook his head , no. He really didn’t want to have to explain to anyone what happened and like Gerard said his father’s the principal so it’s not like anything is going to come out of it. Right?

 

“ Then you could join my friends and I until the bell rings ” Sergio invited

 

“I don’t know . I’m fine. You’ve done enough already” Fernando said , shyly

 

“I insist” 

 

After contemplating Fernando finally gave in. “Ok” He whispered .

 

“ I’m Sergio Ramos just in case you haven’t heard”

 

“Fernando , Fernando Torres”

 

For once Fernando felt safe in his own skin again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update yesterday but it was my birthday and I was pretty busy . Can't believe I'm 18 now ! I honestly feel like 12 lol. 
> 
> There will be a few new characters in this chapter so don't get excited. You will get to know who they are in the later chapters :D .

 

 

  ***Present***

 

The Saturday morning sunlight pierced through Fernando’s curtains.  He tried to ignore the beaming light but it was more than him. He groaned while blinking his eyes open. Sharp pains ran through his body as he tried to sit up. He was hoping he would wake up and realize everything that happened last night would be a dream but to his reality it wasn’t.

 

Fernando sighed and turned on the television flipping through channels until his phone buzzed.  He quickly dropped the remote and picked up the phone that laid on the night stand. He sighed and opened the many unread messages.

 

**From: Sergio**

**To: Fernando**

Y haven’t u returned any of my calls? I called like 50 times .Are u ok ?

 

**From : Sergio**

**To: Fernando**

I know ur there Nando…plz reply .

 

**From : Vicky**

**To : Fernando**

Niño ? R u ok ? R u mad with us ?  The guys and I r worried about u .

 

 

**From: Juan**

**To: Fernando**

Fernando why aren’t you answering any of our calls or messages?

 

**From: Álvaro**

**To: Fernando**

Is something bothering you? We could talk about it .

 

Fernando sighed deeply and tossed his phone to the floor as it continued to buzz. He was still traumatized about what had happened last night.  He was really in no mood to reply to anyone, not even Sergio. 

 

There was a soft knock on the door.

 

“Nando , can I come in? ” Flori asked , poking her head through the slightly agile door.

 

Fernando nodded and Flori stepped in, fully dressed for work.

 

“Breakfast is downstairs whenever you’re ready. I asked your cousin, Sam, to come stay with you while I’m gone. He will be here any minute.”

 

“ Mom, I’m fine . I do not need to be babysat”

 

“You’re not fine and the marks on your skin proves it.”

 

Fernando looked down.

 

“ Fernando, I need you to tell me what happened,”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Fernando said “You should probably get going before you’re late for work”

 

Flori sighed . “ When I get back we are going to talk about this. If you need anything  just call me , okay?”

 

Fernando shook his head as if annoyed then flori left .

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flori tiredly walked into her office and set her things down on the desk . The only thing on her mind the whole time was her son. She couldn’t feel worse. She knew she couldn’t be with Fernando for his every waking moment but wished she could have at least been there with him on that night .

 

“Good morning” Flori’s secretary ,Sandra , greeted

 

“Hey” Flori smiled weakly

 

“How’s your morning going so far?”

 

“Ugh, not so good. Some idiot in a black car almost ran me off the road this morning .”

 

“Geez, drivers these days. Thank goodness you’re in one piece .”

 

Flori shook her head agreeing

 

“ Maybe this will cheer you up” Sandra said enthusiastically. She quickly left the room then came back handing Flori a large, rectangular , plain white box with a letter attached to the front of it.

Flori knitted  her eyebrows . “Who’s this from?” She asked suspiciously

 

“He didn’t give a name . He says you will love it. Secret admirer?”

 

“Secret admirer? I think I’m a bit too old for that” Flori answered

 

“You’re never too old to have a secret admirer” Sandra smiled “ Hope you enjoy your present” She said, before leaving.

 

Flori stared at the box on her desk for a while. Something about it wasn’t right. “Secret admire ?” She asked herself opening the letter first.

 

        _You and your queer son better go back to where ever it is you came from. Consider this your first and last warning._

_P.S . Watch your back._

                                                                                                                                                   

                                                                                                                                                                                                               _Anonymous_ _  
_

 

Flori dropped the letter to the floor in shock. Quickly  she scrambled to open the box , only to discover a bouquet of dead flowers as two artificial skulls laid on top of them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think sent Flori the gift ?
> 
> Did Sergio and Fernando find love ? You will just have to read the next few chapters to see. @dontbenormal your wish just might come through ! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good weekend ! <3
> 
> Did you guys watch the Atletico Madrid v. Real Madrid this week? If not, Fernando scored his first goal with in the first 60 seconds and the second goal was scored sometime later. I'm so proud of him. Maybe now people will stop talking smack.
> 
> Yasss Nando yassss!!!! Watch here --->https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgGv3Lsxrl8
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. Can't wait to hear your reviews :D.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

***Flashback***

 

The Friday evening darkness slowly began to cover Sergio’s home as he lay in bed watching soccer. His Friday nights were never this quiet since he was always going to parties or football games with Álvaro, Juan, Vicky and sometimes Fernando. For some strange reason this Friday night was different, Sergio just wanted some alone time.

 

There was a soft knock on the door.  “Sergio, are you in there?” Mirian asked

Sergio sighed. “Yes, what?”

“Mom and dad want to see us in the living room”

Sergio threw his head back annoyed “Now?”

“Yes dumb ass. Stop being a douche and come downstairs” Mirian scoffed before walking away.

 

Sergio reluctantly got out of bed and headed downstairs. He was hoping and praying this wouldn’t be another stupid family meeting. He hated those. When he walked into the living room everyone was already seated in silence. Sergio gave his parents a questioning look as he sat opposite them with his sister.

 

“You know how when you guys were little your father and I would always tell you that no secret is worth keeping?”  

 

Sergio and Mirian shook their heads.

 

Paqui intertwined her fingers with Jose’s.  “Well, I have been keeping a secret for a few months now and it has been killing me” Paqui admitted

 

“Mom , you’re scaring me” Sergio said

 

“What’s going on?” Mirian asked, worried

 

“I…I have breast cancer” Paqui whispered

The room was silent for a while. You could hear a pin drop. Sergio felt as if he had been stabbed with a thousand knives.

 

“Your mom and I know this is going to be hard-’’

 

“How long did you know this ?” Mirian shouted standing to her feet

 

Paqui sighed deeply . “About three months. We wanted to get different opinions from doctors before we told you guys .”

 

“Three months ? Are you serious ? Did you for once stop to think about us ? You could have at least told us that you were seeing doctors !” Mirian bellowed

 

“ Mirian , calm down” Jose said

 

“Don’t tell me to calm down. I can’t believe you would keep something so important from us”

 

“Do you think I like keeping secrets from my family ?” Paqui asked “I did it for the best, honey”

 

“I can’t talk about this anymore.”  Mirian ran out of the room in tears.

 

“I’ll go talk to her” Jose said, following behind his daughter.

 

Sergio got up from where he was and sat next to his mom.

“Are you mad with me too ?” Paqui smiled weakly

 

“N-no , I just… I don’t know what to say”

“It’s ok Sese I understand. Everything is going to be fine.” Paqui started, trying to stay positive “Having cancer isn’t the end of the world, right?”

 

“No , it isn’t .” Sergio replied

 

Paqui pulled her son into a warm hug. “ I love you Sese”

 

“Love you too”

 

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was quiet. Paqui and Jose had finally got to calm Mirian down. Everyone was asleep except for Sergio. He tried taking sleeping pills but they didn’t work. His emotions were running high and he felt as if he would go insane if he didn’t let go of it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***11:45 p.m***

 “Let’s play again!” Sam shouted

 

“No, Sam you lost fair and square. Deal with it” Flori said

Everyone laughed. There was nothing Fernando loved more than spending time with his family on a Friday night.

 

“I’m never playing Monopoly with you cheaters again” Sam announced

 

“You lost the damn game. Stop whining” Maria laughed

 

When the doorbell rang Fernando was the only one who heard it since everyone else was too taken up in arguing about the game. Quietly Fernando got up and was shocked to see Sergio standing outside his door looking doleful.

 

“Sergio? What’s wrong?”

 

Sergio looked over Fernando’s shoulder and saw his family in the living room laughing and talking. “I – I umm…maybe this is a bad time. I’ll come by later.”

“No, stay. This isn’t a bad time. They are leaving soon.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Positive. Come in” Fernando said, moving aside, allowing Sergio to walk in. “Is everything ok?” He asked concerned.

 

“ I just need someone to talk to”

 

“Ok.”

They walked into the living room.

 

“Who’s this?” Yolanda asked with a bright smile as she saw Sergio

 

Fernando rolled his eyes. Why does his family have to be so nosy?

 

“This is my friend Sergio , Sergio these are my cousins Sam, Yolanda , Maria and my mom Flori”

 

“So, this is the Sergio I’ve been hearing about. You’re right Nando he is handsome” Flori said

 

Sergio blushed and Fernando threw his head back embarrassed. “Anyway, we have to go now” Fernando said quickly, almost pushing Sergio up the stairs.

 

*

 

“Sorry about that” Fernando apologized , as they walked into his bedroom

 

“It’s fine. My family is embarrassing too.” Sergio empathized “Did you really say I was handsome though?” He smiled , despite his pain

 

Fernando flushed. “Why are you here?” He asked trying to brush off the question with a smile .

 

Sergio sighed , sitting on Fernando’s bed . “ My mom has breast cancer”

 

Fernando’s smile faded . “  I’m sorry to hear that”

 

“Yeah, me too” Sergio replied “ Of all the people…my mom had to be the one”

 

Fernando was lost for words. What exactly should he say?

 

Sergio buried his face into his hands and started to cry.  Sergio was never the one to cry his problems away but this time was different. This was his mother, the woman who was always there for him when he needed her most, the woman who sacrificed everything for him and the woman he loved the most.

Fernando sat next to Sergio and gently laid the younger boy’s head on his shoulder.  Sergio rapped his arm around Fernando’s waist as he continued to weep.

 

*

Fernando pulled the covers over Sergio’s exhausted, sleeping body. He turned off the lights and lay on the couch next to his bed. He didn't know how much sleep he could get on the couch but he wanted Sergio to be comfortable and besides his bed was too small for two people.  

 

Fernando wasn’t sure about what the future held for Sergio and his family but there was one thing he was sure of and that is that he and Sergio’s friendship had gone to a whole new level.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for all my Sernando lovers :D . I had so much fun writing this!
> 
> Have a good weekend.

 

* * *

 

***Flashback***

 

Fernando and Vicky walked through the hallway slowly .They both weren’t too excited about going to Trigonometry class. Who is anyway?

“So, do you think I should say yes?” Vicky asked

"I guess ” Fernando replied, looking down

Vicky raised an eyebrow. “Fernando, are you ok ?...Fernando?”

“Hmm ?” Fernando asked, snapping out of his train of thought.

“Is everything ok? You seem to be a bit out of it all day”

“I’m fine,” Fernando smiled           

“Are you sure?”

Fernando shook his head ‘Yes’ but Vicky wasn’t buying it . “Your aren’t very good at lying”

“I’m not!” Fernando replied defensively

“I take Psychology classes, ok? I know when something is up and right now something isn’t right with you”

Fernando laughed “So, because you take a few Psychology classes means you’re a big psychologist now?” He joked as they walked into class sitting  in the back row.

“Don’t try to change to subject. What’s going on?”

 Fernando sighed. “It’s stupid” He blushed

“I’m sure it’s not. Come on, tell me!”

“Promise you wouldn’t laugh?”

“Promise” Vicky answered, eager to hear what her friend had to say.

Fernando took a deep breath. “Umm… I-I think I might be in love with Sergio” He whispered

“I knew it!” Vicky shouted  , causing a few heads to turn .

“What do you mean you knew it?”

“Juan , Álvaro and I have all seen the way you turn into a  little kid whenever Sergio is around. I knew the day would come when you finally would admit  it”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Dead obvious,” Vicky laughed “Are you gonna tell him?”

“No ! and I don’t want you telling him either , anyone as a matter of fact!”  Fernando said, anxiously.

Vicky giggled “Nando relax , Sergio isn’t going to snap your neck if you tell him. To tell you the truth, I think Sergio fancies you as well”

“What?” Fernando asked bemused

“Dude, ever since you and Sergio met, you’re all he ever talks about and to top it off he spends ninety-nine point nine percent of the time with you. You practically stole our Sergio.”

A bright smile played across Fernando’s lips as he remembered all the times he and Sergio spent together playing Fifa at his home .

“ I think you should tell him” Vicky encouraged

“No!”

Vicky took a deep breath. Fernando could be so stubborn sometimes. “How will you know how he feels about you if you don’t say anything?”

Fernando’s  biggest fear was rejection. Ever since he was a child he was never one to take rejection very well.

                                                                   ----------------------

**Friday 8:40 p.m.**

**Vicky’s home**

Everyone gathered around into the formation of a circle . The game hadn’t even started and already Fernando was nervous .

“I’ll go first ” Juan said  “Vicky , truth or dare?”

“Erm…truth”

“Do you swallow or spit?” Juan asked , his eyes filled with pure mischievousness

Sergio and  Álvaro laughed and clapped like retarded  seals . _Why did I agree to play this ?_ Fernando thought to himself.

“It depends on the guy” Vicky started

“Answer the question! You have five seconds” Juan shot back

“Swallow” Vicky said , wiggling her eyebrows

“I knew you were a freak since the sixth grade” Álvaro laughed

“Shut up you dick !” Vicky barked , slapping Álvaro behind the head “ Ok, my turn . Álvaro, truth or dare ?”

 Álvaro pondered . “Dare” He smiled with confidence .

“I dare you to lick the bottom of Sergio’s shoe”

“What ?” Álvaro protested

“Do it!” Vicky commanded

“Yeah, Álvaro don’t bitch out!” Sergio teased “Lick my shoe like a good boy”

“Coming reluctantly” Álvaro said crawling over to Sergio.

Sergio happily took off his shoe and handed it to Álvaro. He looked at the shoe bottom with disgust.

“Three seconds!” Vicky warned 

 Álvaro closed his eyes as he slowly connected the shoe with his tongue.  “Ugh, it tastes awful” He whined dropping the shoe and running to the bathroom to wash out his mouth .

“You didn’t think it would taste like skittles, did you?” Juan asked sarcastically

Within seconds Álvaro returned .“Juan truth or dare?”  He asked

“Dare !”

 “Make up a rap about the person to your right.” Álvaro dared

“That’s easy !” Juan chuckled , as he looked at Sergio who was to his right.

**“Sergio’s my best friend**

**We live for that life**

**Smoke weed , get paid**

**Yeah I said it , that’s right**

**We live for the game don’t play with us**

**baddest boys in the town , so dangerous!”**

Everyone roared  in laughter. Sergio and Juan high fived .

“ That was epic !” Vicky laughed

“I know” Juan said ,popping his collar

After a few minutes of nonstop laughter everyone finally got serious again.

 “Sergio , truth or dare ?”

“Mmm…truth”

“Have you ever kissed someone of the same sex?”

 “My first kiss was with a guy” Sergio smiled looking at Fernando.

“This game is getting so interesting” Vicky shouted “ Fernando, truth or dare?”

Fernando all of a sudden started to get nervous again. “Truth”

 **“** Who is your secret crush in this group?” Vicky smiled, winking at Fernando.

 

Fernando bit his lip, his eyes danced around every corner. It soon became too much; his breathing and heartbeat began to speed and fill his ears with white noise.  Fortunately his phone rang and Fernando wasted no time going to the balcony to answer it. He really needed the distraction at that point in time.

Fernando looked down at the callers I.D.  . It was Flori .

“Hey” He answered

“Great news! Maria just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl!” Flori announced in excitement “We’re at the hospital right now”

“That’s great!” Fernando exclaimed “I’ll be there  in a minute. Text me the address”

“I will” With that Flori ended the call

Fernando walked back into the living room where his friends sat. “Guys I have to go”

“ Why ?” They all asked

“My cousin gave birth” He smiled

“Aww , so cute . Well, it was nice having you here.” Vicky began “We should do this more often” She added

“We will!” Fernando reassured

                                                                                             -------------------

 

“Nando wait !” Sergio called as Fernando was about to get into his car.        

Fernando turned around and smiled as Sergio approached him. “What’s up?”

“You still didn’t answer the question” Sergio smirked

“What question ?”

“About who is your crush in our group”

“Oh, that…’’ Fernando trailed off as cold sweat began to form on his forehead

“Fernando , Vicky told me everything” Sergio admitted

“What did she tell you?” Fernando quickly asked

“ Everything. She told me about your feelings for me”

Fernando started seeing red as thoughts of how he would kill Vicky ran through his mind.  “I- I’m  sorry”

“Why are you apologizing? It’s fine. I’m just happy to know that the feelings are mutual”

Fernando looked at Sergio puzzled. “You mean…”

Sergio shook his head knowing exactly what Fernando was thinking.  “Are you doing anything tomorrow night?”

“N-no” Fernando stuttered

“ What would you say if I asked you on a date?”  

“ I would love to”  Fernando responded with a smile

“Then I guess we have a date tomorrow night” Sergio replied enthusiastically

 

Fernando’s night couldn’t get any better.   

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to Boom Clap by Charlie XCX while writing this chapter and realized how perfect that song would be for this chapter. You guys should so listen to that song while reading lol.
> 
> Hope everyone is having a good weekend :D . Thank you guys so much for your comments and kudos. <3 you guys to death.  
> P.s. sorry if there are any typos . I'm tired af; stayed up until one then woke up at four. Anyway enough about my boring life . Hope you like this chapter !

 

* * *

 

 

***Flashback***

“Just one more picture!” Paqui said, holding up a camera “Sergio, turn slightly to your right and Fernando rest your hands on Sergio’s shoulder”

 

Sergio rolled his eyes .“Mom, we’re going to be late! ”

 

“I know , I just want to remember this moment . You two look so cute together”

 

“You already took like a thousand pictures!”

 

“Stop whining Sese”

 

Fernando and Sergio fixed themselves into the positions they were told.

 

“ On the count of three say cheese…one , two…three”

 

“Cheese !” Sergio and Fernando shouted with bright smiles

 

“Perfect!” Paqui smiled , looking at the picture .

 

“Be back by one” Jose called

 

“Yes!” Sergio said quickly , grabbing his jacket “Let’s go Nando”

 

Fernando followed Sergio and so did Paqui , in excitement. “I hope you boys have fun”

 

“We will”

 

“I don’t want you speeding down those roads , you know how dangerous they are this time of night and I don’t want you texting while driving. I know how you kids are these days” Paqui added

 

“Mom!” Sergio groaned

 

“Ok, fine I’ll shut up” Paqui giggled “Have fun”

 

“Thanks mom, bye”

 

“Bye”  Paqui smiled before closing the door

 

 

“Sorry about my mom, she gets way too excited when it comes to these things” Sergio chuckled as they walked to his car. 

 

“It’s fine. My mom would have been worse”

 

They both laughed.

                                                           ----------------------------

 

“Sergio, no!” Fernando protested looking up at the ginormous roller coaster before him.

 

“Come on Nando it’s going to be so much fun!”

 

“Are you trying to get me killed on our first date?”

Sergio laughed hysterically.

 

“It’s not funny” Fernando replied as if offended

 

“You’re not going to die, I promise. It’s not that bad once you get on it”

 

“Yeah, sure you’d say that”

 

“Don’t you trust me?”

 

“I do but-’’

 

“Then let’s go!” Sergio bellowed, grabbing Fernando by the wrist, leading him into the long line of people waiting to get on the ride.

 

Fernando grew even more nervous as the people in front of him started to get lesser and lesser.

 

“Sergio, could we just go to some other ride ?”Fernando whispered

 

“We’re going next –’’

 

“I know. I just… I’m scared”

 

“You’re gonna be fine , trust me . Live a little . Be adventurous !”

 

“I’m not a very adventurous person”

 

“You will be tonight” Sergio smiled

 

Fernando sighed and folded his arms. “I hate you” He replied , trying to hold back a smile

 

“And I love you too”  

                                                                             ------------

Fernando’s stomach churned in fear and excitement as the train of the rollercoaster slowly started to ascend its way up the steep hill. He watched on as the ground below him slowly started to  inch away as they made their way toward the skies.

 

“ Nervous ?” Sergio laughed

 

“Yes” Fernando croaked

 

Sergio reached for Fernando’s hand and interlocked their fingers . “Y.o.l.o ?”

 

“Y.o.l.o” Fernando smiled

The train came to a sudden stop. Fernando’s heart was in his throat as he looked to the front to see that they have reached the peak of the giant hill. A sudden silence hung above the train as the riders prepared themselves for the stomach-turning descent.

 

“Are you ready ?” The operator yelled over the loud speakers

 

“Yes !” Everyone (Except for Fernando) cheered

 

“You’re gonna have to be louder.” The operator encouraged   “Are you ready?”

 

“Yes!” The riders shouted 

Being one-hundred and twenty-nine feet in the air was bad enough but hearing the sound of the banging gong sent Fernando’s pressure through the roof. The sound made the ride seem much scarier.

Before Fernando knew it his stomach was clenching as he watched the hands of his  fellow roller coaster riders sway in the air. The speed increased and everyone screamed.  The wind blew through his hair as the coaster twisted and turned. The adrenalin rushed  through him like water. Fernando gripped unto Sergio’s hand tighter.

After what seemed like forever the ride was finally over. As soon as the guy came around to unbuckle them Fernando climbed out of the seat, legs shaking as Sergio continued to laugh at him.

                                                                           ------------------------

Sergio and Fernando sat front row in the movie theater of the fun park with two large buckets of popcorn in front of them.

 

“What movie are we going to watch?” Fernando questioned

 

“22 Jump Street. Mirian said it’s really good”

Just as fast as the lights faded the movie began. Sergio put the arm rest up and wrapped his arm around Fernando’s shoulder, pulling him closer. Fernando braced his head to Sergio’s in return, ignoring the glares they got from a few people. There was nothing that could have brought Fernando down that night. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt that happy. 

 

                                                                               ---------------------

The date was everything Fernando had dreamt it would be. After the movies they left the park and went to dinner then Sergio showed him a few places around Madrid. Fernando couldn’t ask for more.                                                                                          

 

                                                                             ---------------------

Sergio pulled into Fernando’s driveway .

 

 “Best first date ever !” Sergio exclaimed

 

“Definitely, I had a really good time. Thanks for everything” Fernando smiled

 

“You don’t have to thank me . I should be thanking you for setting aside your novels to come on a date with me”

 

Fernando chortled “You make it look like I’m some sort of book worm”

 

“Dude you are. You read like nine novels a day”

 

“Don’t exaggerate”

 

“Ok, maybe two”

They both laughed.

 

 “I better go now. Mom is probably pacing in the living room” Fernando whispered “Do you think we could do this again?”

 

“Absolutely! I will be looking forward to it” Sergio smiled

For a brief moment there was an awkward silence until Sergio leaned over to Fernando and pulled him into a long, deep, passionate kiss. Fernando’s heart fluttered with butterflies. When Sergio pulled away Fernando reopened his eyes. When did he even close them?

 

“You’re a really good kisser.” Fernando complimented “Where’d you learn to kiss like that?”

 

“A magician never reveals his secrets” Sergio grinned

 

Fernando giggled “Clever.”

 

“Fifa at my place tomorrow?”

 

“I’m in” Fernando agreed “I’ll see you later then” He said getting out of the car

 

“Cool. I’ll call you when I get home” Sergio replied, starting up the ignition

 

“I’ll be waiting. Bye”

 

“Bye” Sergio smiled as he reversed out of the driveway.

 

 _Best date indeed._ Fernando thought to himself as he watched Sergio’s car speed out of his street.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we go back to the depressing stuff :( . 
> 
> Have a good weekend my loves !
> 
> S/O to barcabrony (SpellboundSparkle) :) . Messi is finally in the story !

 

***Present***

 

“What do you mean there is nothing you can do about it?” Flori yells

 

The police officer rolls her eyes “Ma’am, please calm down,”

 

“Don’t you tell me to calm down. I’ve been waiting here for two God damn hours. I’ve been watching people come and go before I could get any kind of attention. Now you’re going to look at me in my face like I’m some sort of nuisance and tell me there is nothing you can do about it!”

 

“Ma’am, according to law the letter and gift that you have received isn’t considered a death threat. The letter doesn’t convey a threat to cause death or bodily harm and neither does the gift,”

 

Flori runs her fingers threw her hair. “What about the car that has been following me to work today? The car that tried to run me off the road,”

 

The officer sighs aloud “That's  irrelevant. It could just be a coincidence. Look ,woman,  I have more important cases to deal with. The door is down the hall to your right” She smiles sardonically.

 

“You little witch!” Flori bellows , reaching over the desk to grab the young officer that sits behind it.

 

“Hey! Stop it!” Another officer said pulling Flori away from the now scared young woman.

 

The few people that sat in the waiting area started to laugh.

 

“That bitch had it coming” An old man whispers to the man next to him.

 

“Why the hell do you have this imbecile working here?” Flori questions , in anger.

 

“I’ll have you charged with battery against an officer!” The woman shouts, making sure she stands far from Flori’s reach.

 

“What’s going on in here?” The chief asks walking into the room. “Is everything ok?”

 

“No it’s not! I demand to speak with someone else.” Flori shouts, wiggling herself out of the other officer’s hands “I’m not leaving until I do!”

 

“Ok” The chief begins “Follow me to my office and let’s talk through whatever it is , please,”

                                                                                            -------------------

“Do you have any known enemies at work or in your neighborhood?” The chief asks

 

“No,”

 

“What about a jealous ex?”

 

“No,”

 

“Could you rap your head around who would send you that gift ?”

 

“No,”

 

“What about your son, does he have problems with anyone that you know of?”

 

“No…well yes , a few kids from his school have been giving him some trouble,”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“He’s gay,”

 

The chief shakes his head and jots down information unto his note pad.  

 

“He was attacked last night.”Flori admits “ He came home all bruised and beaten.”

 

The chief knits his eyebrows. “Have you reported this?”

 

“No,” Flori replies with guilt thick in her voice “He didn’t want me to,”

 

“What did he tell you about the attack?”

 

“He didn’t say much. I’ve tried to find out what happened but he refuses to tell me anything,”

 

“Ma’am , something like this is very serious,”

 

“I know,”

 

“Could you get your son down here to make a report?”

 

Flori shakes her head , no “He’s never going to come here,” She sighs  “My God, he’s going to hate me for doing this.”

                                                                                    -------------------

Flori softly knocks on Fernando’s door. “Fernando? Can I come in?”

 

“ Yes,” Fernando answers , his face buried into his pillows.

 

Flori walks into the room with an officer behind her. “Someone is here to see you,”

 

“I don’t want to see anyone mom, I just want to be left alone,”

 

“Fernando, I’m officer Messi,” The man introduces himself

 

Quickly Fernando raises his head from the pillows. “Mom I told you not to-”

 

“Nando I know you didn’t want the cops involved but it’s for the best,” Flori says

 

“Mom you don’t understand” Fernando starts, as tears began to form in his eyes “You’re making everything worse,”

 

“What do you mean?” Flori asks

 

“They’re going to kill me-us,” Fernando murmurs

 

“Who’s they?” Messi demands

 

Fernando brings his knees to his face and begins to cry as flashbacks of last night came back to him.

 

“Fernando I need you to tell me what happened.” Messi says “Everything will be fine, I promise”

 

“I can’t”

 

“Yes, you can .You’re not going to get killed, no one will. Your attackers just said that to throw you off. I’ve been doing this job for ten years I know what I’msaying,” Messi encourages

 

Fernando sighs as he looks up to the officer “Are you sure?” He asks, still skeptical.

 

“I am. We will get you justice.”

 

Fernando takes a deep breath then painfully begins to recall everything that happened.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe this story is almost coming to an end. 
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day !!!!!

 

***Flashback***

***Friday , 8:45 a.m.***

 

“Happy valentine’s day,” Sergio greeted, resting his hand on the small of Fernando’s back.

 

Fernando breathed a sigh of relief “You scared me!” He admitted, re- arranging the books in his locker. “And same to you,”

 

“What’d you get me?”  Sergio asked eagerly, a bright smile on his face.

 

“Something nice,”

 

“Like?”

 

“You’ll have to wait and see,”

 

Sergio groaned. “Well, whatever it is I’m sure it cannot beat what I got you,”

 

“What is it!” Fernando exclaimed.

 

 “V.I.P. tickets to see Enrique Iglesias live in concert. Tonight. You and me.” Sergio announced holding up the tickets.

 

Fernando instantly snatched the tickets to check them and make sure Sergio wasn’t pulling another stupid prank. The tickets were legit.

 

“How’d you get this?” Fernando asked, as his eyes lit up “These tickets cost a fortune,”

 

“I could make anything happen,”

 

“Thank you! Thank you!” Fernando shouted, pulling Sergio into a warm hug.

 

“Faggots,” Gerard sneered as he and his five lemmings stopped in the middle of the hallway to watch the couple in disgust.

 

Quickly Fernando pulled away from Sergio and looked down.

 

Sergio bit his tongue and turned around to the gang. “What did you say?” He questioned, just to be certain his ears weren’t lying to him.

 

Gerard chuckled, stepping closer to Fernando and Sergio. “Are you deaf Ramos? I said you two are faggots. F-a-g-g-o-t-s, cocksuckers, ass humpers,”

 

The lemmings laughed.

 

Sergio smiled to himself. “Are you done?”

 

The silly smirk faded from Gerard’s lips. “Yeah, what are you gonna do homo?” He taunted, inching closer to Sergio.

 

“Sese let’s go. They aren’t worth it,” Fernando said, grabbing Sergio by the arm.

 

“If you know what’s good for you, you would listen to your girlfriend,” Gerard hissed, looking over to Fernando.

 

Fernando began to walk away pulling a very reluctant Sergio behind him.

 

“That’s right! Walk away. Fucking queers!” Gerard teased.

 

Sergio batted Fernando’s hand from his arm and furiously walked back to the group of boys.

 

Gerard opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it when Sergio’s fist connected with his stomach. “Fuck,” He murmured, as he slouched over to catch his breath.  Every punch got harder and harder as anger coursed through Sergio’s fist.

 

Gerard’s crew watched on in awe as their leader failed to defend himself.

 

“Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!” Students in the hallway cheered.

 

Fernando tried his best to pull Sergio away from Gerard but his efforts were in vain.

 

“Break it up!” Teachers yelled as they held back the two boys from each other. 

 

The redness of Sergio’s knuckles matched the color of Gerard’s face.

 

“You boys march to my office now!” Mr. Piqué shouted “Everyone else get to class!”

                                                                    ---------------

Gerard held and ice-pack to his jaw while Sergio held one to his fist as they sat in the principal’s office.

 

“Do you boys think this school is some sort of ghetto in which you could fight and act like you’re insane?” Mr. Piqué asked .

 

Sergio sighed and looked up to the ceiling irritated. 

 

“This type of behavior is not tolerable in my school.  From today you both will be suspended for four days.”

 

“What!”  They both bellowed.

 

“I don’t want to hear anything about it. Sergio, go get your things and leave”

 

Sergio smirked and got up “For a four day suspension, I should have at least smashed your son’s face in,” He said on his way to the door.

 

“Six days Ramos!”

 

                                                                 ----------------

Fernando tapped his feet impatiently as he waited outside Mr. Piqué’s office.

 

“What did he say?” Fernando asked, when Sergio walked through the door.

 

“Six day suspension,” He replied nonchalantly.

 

“Six days?” Fernando asked in disbelieve. “What are your parents going to say?”

 

Sergio shrugged. “I’m sure they would be happy to know that obnoxious bastard was put to his place,”

 

They both laughed.

                                                                    --------------------

***Friday, 8:30 p.m ***

“I don’t feel too comfortable about you going to this concert,”

 

“Mom, I’ll be fine,” Fernando smiled, before giving Flori a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

“Call me as soon as you get to the stadium,”

 

“I will,”

 

With those words Fernando closed the door behind him and headed for his car.

  -----

Fernando fumbled for the car keys in his pocket as the cold wind of the night blew threw his hair.

 

“I wouldn’t bother looking for those if I were you,” A voice whispered

 

Fernando froze as he turned around. “G-Gerard?”

 

Gerard stood a few inches away from Fernando dressed in all black, a smirk on his face, his hair a mess and a semi-automatic pistol in his hand.

 

“Just so you know if you try to run away or do anything stupid there is a bullet waiting with your name on it. Got it pretty boy?” 

 

Fernando swallowed hard and shook his head.

 

“Good,” Gerard replied, roughly pulling Fernando to the white Hummer that was parked on the other side of the street.

 

Gerard pushed the blonde into the back seat of the car in which his friends sat (Also dressed in black) and slammed the door shut.

 

“Tonight is going to be epic,” David laughed, high fiving Andrés.

 

“Say all the prayers you need too fag ,” Xavi smiled.

 

Fernando cringed at Xavi’s words.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to update now since I will not be able to do so this weekend.
> 
> <3 <3 <3 .

 

 

***Flashback***

**Friday , 9:20 p.m.**

 “Please stop!” Fernando cried, grasping unto Gerard’s hand in his hair as he dragged his body on the sandy ground.

Gerard gripped unto Fernando’s hair tighter in response as he pulled him to a dark and lonely tree that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. 

“Are you recording this?” David asked Jesús with zest, while he and his friends ran to catch up with Gerard.

“Yeah,” Jesús replied. 

“Guys  Jesús is recording! Say something to the camera!”

Quickly the other boys jumped in front of  Jesús’s   iphone ; laughing , pushing each other out of the way in order to be the center of attention or making vague gestures.

 “Welcome to fifty ways to kill a fag!” Cesc said looking into the camera, making the other  guys roar in laughter.

                                                                 ---------------

 

“Please don’t do this,” Fernando begged as Gerard began to tie him to the tree.

“Shut up!” Gerard spat, pulling on the rope tighter.

Fernando felt helpless as he just sat there bind and shivering in the bitter cold. He had long gotten rid of the thought that someone might save him since they were in an isolated area. He was sure he would never return home. He was sure he would be killed that night.

“Faggot!” Gerard scoffed, hitting Fernando in the head with the barrel of his gun.

Fernando wept in pain. His heart throbbed violently against his chest as the blows continued to come. Gerard continued to taunt and thump at Fernando despite the boy’s bloodcurdling screams for him to stop. Whenever Fernando looked like he was about to pass out they threw water on him to make sure he stayed awake to suffer.  He hoped and prayed that everything was a dream but the pain that he felt was too bad to not be real.

Jesús recorded what was happening in front of him with horror as he watched his friends take turns kicking, punching, slapping and strangling the half conscious boy. Guilt weighed heavy on his mind as he listened to the blonde boy’s constant sobs.

                                     

Blood slowly began to trickle down Fernando’s face. Everything over the past four years flashed before his eyes.

_“I will not have a gay son!”_

_“We’re going to see a Christian counselor to cure you from your sin.”_

_“You weren’t born gay Fernando !”_

_“Do you like being  gay?”_

_“ What are your thoughts  on homosexuality?”_

_“I knew you were a fag . You people fucking disgust me!”_

_“Freak !”_

_“Say your prayers queer”_

_“I think I might be in love with Sergio”_

_“I’m just happy to know that the feelings are mutual”_

_“Best first date ever !”_

Gerard wrapped his hand around Fernando’s neck so tight that Fernando thought his eyes might pop out of their sockets.

“If you tell anybody about this I swear I will find you and your family then dismember your bodies myself. My father knows people who could make a murder look like it never happened. Do you understand?” Gerard hissed, slamming Fernando’s head against the tree trunk.

Fernando weakly shook his head.

“Good,” Gerard smirked, getting up. “Let’s go guys,”

Jesús stopped recording and followed after his friends. Leaving their victim tied.

 

Fernando was slipping in and out of consciousness. His brain slowly began to transcend into nirvana as his body finally began to calm down. His vision grew blurry while blood continued to stream down his cheeks. Soon everything went blank.

                                                                                   -----------------------

Gerard speeded down the highway with the music blasting as he and his friends celebrated their wrong doings.

“Dude I need tissues .I have his blood all over my hands. I don’t want to get aids,” Cesc joked

Everyone except Jesús laughed.

“Did you see how red he got when David was choking him?” Andrés laughed

“ Wished I had strangled him longer,” David commented.

“You think he might die?” Xavi asked.

“Probably. It’s not like anyone is going to find him anyway ,” Cesc said nonchalantly.

“Who cares if he dies?” Andrés started “If he dies we’ll  just have one less fag,”

They giggled.

“Do you guys want us to get pizza?” Gerard asked, looking to his friends in the rearview mirror.

“I’m in,”

“Me too,”

“Me three,”

“Just take me home,” Jesús demanded, staring out the window.

Gerard narrowed his eyes. “Since when do you turn down pizza Jesús?”

“I’m not in the mood for it,”

“Are you ok?” Gerard questioned

“Yes. Just fucking take me home! Ok?” Jesús snapped.

“ Take it easy man!” Xavi shouted

“You’re not feeling remorse for that fag, are you?” Gerard asked his eyes dark with anger.

“What? No,” Jesús lied

 

                                                                              -----------------------------

“Carmen you didn’t have to do all of this” Manuel said , looking at the dining table before him filled with different foods and desserts.

“Of course I had too . Thirty-eight years of marriage calls for a celebration.” Carmen smiled.

“Well, I guess you’re right” Manuel agreed, sitting alongside his wife.

“Here’s to thirty-eight wonderful years,” Carmen whispered , raising her champagne glass.

“Here’s to many more years to come,” They both toasted.

“Grandma! Grandpa!”  Antonio shouted rushing into the dining room.

“Antonio didn’t I tell you not to interrupt us?” Carmen scolded.

“I know but this is really important,” The teen explained.

“What is it son?”

“There is a boy tied to a tree. I tried to wake him but he’s not opening his eyes and there is blood on his clothes and I left my bicycle there,” Antonio rambled nervously.

“Antonio calm down. What tree is the boy at? Where is he?” Manuel tried to make sense of the situation.

“Not too far from the lake,”

“What were you doing at the lake this time of night?” Carmen asked

“I was bored,”

Manuel sighed “Antonio grab my coat and go start up the car,” He instructed getting up from the table.

“I’m coming with you,”

“No. Antonio and I will handle this. You stay here,”

                                                                     -----------------------------

When Manuel got to the tree he saw a young man about sixteen or seventeen years of age. His breathing was irregular and he was covered in dry blood all over his head and face. The only place that there wasn’t any blood was what appeared to be where he had been crying.

Manuel used his boot knife to cut the rope open. He was extremely careful to avoid hurting the boy any further.

 “Open the car door,” Manuel shouted to Antonio, as he gently lifted the boy’s unresponsive body over his shoulder.

 

                                                              --------------------------------

Fernando woke up to a pounding headache in an unknown room with an ice-pack on his forehead and a heat-pack on his stomach.

“He’s awake” A masculine voice whispered

Fernando turned his head into the direction of the voice. A couple who appeared to be in their mid-sixties stood next to the bed he was in with a smile on their faces.

“Who’re you?” Fernando asked bewildered.

“I’m Carmen and this is my husband Manuel,”

“My grandson and I found you beaten and tied to a tree earlier tonight. We would have taken you to the hospital but it’s a two hour drive from where we live. But my wife used to be a nurse so you’re in good hands,”

“Take this,” Carmen said, handing Fernando a pill and a glass of water. “It’ll help with any pains,”

Fernando slowly sat up although every muscle in his body was protesting and took the pill.

“What did you do with my clothes?” Fernando questioned, looking down to the unfamiliar clothes he wore.

“Your old clothes were bloody and torn so I took some of my grandson’s clothes for you to wear since you two are around the same size.” Carmen explained.

“What’s your name son?”

“Fernando,”

“What happened tonight?” Manuel asked concerned.

_“If you tell anybody about this I swear I will find you and your family then dismember your bodies myself. My father knows people who could make a murder look like it never happened”_

Fernando quivered just remembering Gerard’s words .Flashbacks of how serious, cold and evil Gerard’s eyes were sent shivers down his spine.

“I’ll go get my purse .We’re going to the police,” Carmen announced

“No!” Fernando objected

“Why not honey?”

“J-just take me home p-please,” Fernando quavered.

 

                                                                 -------------------------------------

**11:54 p.m.**

Flori closed the door behind her and rushed up to Fernando’s room.

“Do you  want us to go to the hospital ?”

“No,”

“Why -” Flori paced the living room as she stayed on the phone with her niece, Yolanda.

“He never called me and Sergio called saying he didn’t show up to the concert,” Flori worried.

“I hope everything is ok . I mean Nando isn’t the type to run away,”

Flori sighed.  “I feel like I’m losing him again,”

“You’re not going to lose him,”

The doorbell rang.

“Someone’s at the door,”

“Keep me posted ,”

With that Flori ended the call and yanked open the door. There her son stood with his face swollen and bruised as a couple stood behind him.

“Oh my God !” She bellowed , pulling Fernando into a hug “What happened? Where were you? Who did this?”

“We found him earlier tonight,” Manuel said.

Flori turned her attention to the couple. “Thank you. Thank you for bringing him home,” She replied , exchanging hugs with  the two as tears streamed down her face.

Manuel helped Fernando up to his room while the women stayed on the porch.

Carmen took Flori’s hand into hers. “From a mother to a mother, get help. Whoever was as sick enough to do something so wicked to another human-being must pay.”

“I will,”

“Here’s my number,” Carmen said , giving Flori a piece of paper . “Call me if you need anything, ok?”

“Thank you,”

“It’s no problem. I know you would have done the same if it were my son,” Carmen smiled.

                                                                               ------------------------

 

 

Flori closed the door behind her and rushed up to Fernando’s room.

“Do you  want us to go to the hospital ?”

“No,”

“Why -”

“Because I can’t,” Fernando replied, thinking about all the questions the doctors might ask and how they may get the police involved if they found out he was lying about his injuries.

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“Mom, I have a headache. I just want to relax,”

“I’ll go get you an ice-pack,” Flori said before leaving the room.

Fernando stared up to the ceiling. “I wish I never existed.” He whispered to himself.

 

                                                                                                                  

                                                                                 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ! We have finally reached the end. I can't believe it. The last 13 weeks I have spent with you guys has been absolutely amazing. Thank you for all your kudos , comments and support!  
> Now that I'm done I could finally admit that when I posted chapter one of this story I honestly did not have much of a plot. I just posted it for kicks but with the tremendous support I received from you guys I was inspired to continue :D. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> ~Deuces~

 

***Present***

***2 Days Later***

**February 18th ,** **Monday  6:47 p.m.**

“Wanna watch a movie?” Alejandra asked

“Fine,”Jesús coldly replied.

“What should we watch?”

“Whatever,”

“Is something bothering you?”

“Why?”

“Well, for one ever since Friday you’ve barely said two words to me. Two, you look awful and three you’ve been acting paranoid; like you’ve committed a crime or something,” Alejandra pointed out.

Shivers ran down Jesús’ spine as the images of Friday night came back to him at Alejandra’s last words. “I guess just being so busy with school and sports is starting to take a toll on me,”

“I think I know what’ll cheer you up,” Alejandra said, sitting on Jesús’ lap. “Since your parents are away for the week maybe we could have a little fun,” She smiled, placing feather like kisses on her boyfriend’s neck.

“Ale stop. I’m not in the mood,” Jesús snapped, pushing Alejandra away.

“Fine!” Alejandra exclaimed, grabbing her purse from the couch. “Call me when the old Jesús comes back,” She added storming out of the living room.

“Ale, you’re acting immature,” Jesús shouted, following his girlfriend.

“I’m immature? You’re impossible Navas !” Alejandra bellowed, yanking open the front door only to see a police officer standing on the porch. Jesús stopped in his tracks. Cold sweat ran down his back.

“Jesús Navas?” The officer asked.

“Umm…yeah. I’m J-Jesús,”

“I need you to come down to the station for questioning,”

“Wait!” Alejandra said alarmed “Questioning for what? What the hell is going on?”

Jesús felt as if his entire world had come crashing down. He knew exactly why the officer was there. They were on to him and there was nothing he could do about it. “Call my mom,” He replied before calmly walking out to the police car with the officer by his side.

                                                                      -------------------------------

The smell of cigarettes and steaming hot coffee burned Jesús’s nostrils as he sat opposite the interrogation officer (Mr.Willis) who had been staring at him for quite some time. Jesús had never felt more intimidated.

“Where were you Friday night?” The officer finally asked.

“I…umm…I was out with my girlfriend, Ale,” He lied.

The officer chuckled. “Were you really?” He said, in disbelief.

“Y-yes,”

“Where’d you go?”

“To dinner at Zazie’s,”

“Tell me something Mr. Navas. If I get your girlfriend down here, interview her separately and ask her where she was on Friday night will she tell me that you two went to dinner at Zazie’s?”

Jesús stayed silent.

“Listen kid , the more you lie the longer we stay here and believe me when I  tell you we could stay here all night ” Mr. Willis started. “I am going to ask the question again and this time I want the truth.  Where were you on Friday night ?”

Jesús  closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. “We had that night all planned. Gerard had told us to wear all black and we agreed ….because we thought it would be cool. We were just supposed to jump the guy…you know? Rough him up a bit but then…Gerard started to take it too far when he tied the guy to the tree and started beating him with his gun . It was as if he had become someone I didn’t know, ”He rambled.

The officer chuckled “Is this the boy you guys had agreed to jump ?”He asked , sliding a picture of Fernando in his happier days over to Jesús.

Jesús nodded.

“Why?”

“Because…because he’s gay,”

Willis pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“I wanted to help him but at the same time I didn’t want to look soft to my friends so I just recorded everything and stayed silent-’’

Willis knitted his eyebrows. “You recorded your friends thrashing the guy?”

Jesús shook his head.

                                                         ------------------------------------

***Febuary 18th, Monday 9:00 p.m.***

“Put your hands behind your head and slowly step back to me!” Officer Lopez yelled.

Gerard rolled his eyes and did as he was told , ignoring the many people in the supermarket’s parking lot that were staring. As soon as Gerard was close enough the officer quickly removed his hands from his head and handcuffed him.

“You’re under arrest for assault and battery against Fernando Torres,” Lopez said before another officer started reading Gerard his rights.

                                                                  -----------------------------------

***9:37 p.m.***

“Where were you two nights ago?” The interrogation officer questioned.

“I told you I went to go see a movie,” Gerard said , through gritted teeth.

“What movie did you watch?”

Gerard stopped to think then replied .“Birdman,”

“What’s the movie about?”

Gerard shrugged. “I don’t remember,”

The officer furiously got up from his chair. “You know why you don’t remember? Because you’re a  liar.” He began. “Liar ! liar ! liar!” He bellowed, slamming his fist down on the table every time he repeated himself.

Gerard never flinched.

“You were never at the movies. Instead you and your friends were in the middle of nowhere beating the hell out of your innocent schoolmate!”

“Nothing like that ever happened,”

“Really?” The officer sneered , pulling up the graphic video from Friday night on Jesús’s iPhone.  “Maybe this should refresh your memory,” He said, turning the video to Gerard.

Gerard quickly looked away. “I refuse to say anything else without my lawyer.”

                                                    ----------------------------------------

***Few days later***

 

“What?” Fernando asked , creeped out by the way Sergio was staring at him eat.

“Nothing ,”Sergio smiled “Just thinking about how happy I am to have you,”

Fernando smiled and rubbed his hand over Sergio’s.

“I wish I had never bought those stupid tickets,”

“Sese stop blaming yourself for what happened,”

“If I never got you those tickets nothing like this would have ever happened because you wouldn’t have had reason to leave home,”

“Sergio , stop focusing on the what ifs and just pay attention to the future,”

“How’re you staying positive in all of this?”

“Because, a few days ago I’ve come to realize that I am responsible for my happiness . No, I’m not going to just forget about what happened and pretend that it hasn’t affected me  but I definitely will not waste my time lamenting on it.”

 

                                                                 ----------------------------------

***Weeks later***

You could hear a pin drop in the half-filled court room as everyone waited anxiously to hear the verdict. On the right Fernando sat upfront with his lawyers and behind him were his family and friends. On the front left Gerard , Xavi, Jesús, Cesc , David and Andrés sat alongside each other all dressed in their suits and ties next to their  lawyers  as their  family members sat in the back.

 

“Will the defendants please rise,” The bailiff instructs.

Gerard and his friends stood. Cesc used the tissue he had in his hand to wipe away his tears. Jesús prayed silently. Xavi looked down. Andrés tried to hold back from crying. David fidgeted .Gerard looked up to the judge emotionless.

 Judge Basco  looked down on the paper before him and read.“Cesc Fàbregas  you have been convicted of third degree assault and battery  and you’re hereby sentenced to twenty months in  Aranjuez prison.”

Cesc closed his  eyes tightly as he heard his mother sobbing in the back.

“Xavi Hernández you have been convicted of third degree assault and battery and are hereby sentenced to twenty  months in Aranjuez prison,”

Xavi sighed.

“Jesús Navas you have been convicted of Class A Misdemeanor and are hereby ordered to pay a fine of one-thousand dollars.”

Jesús exhaled.

“David Villa you have been convicted of fourth degree assault and battery and are hereby sentenced to one year in Soto del Real prison and are ordered to pay a five-thousand dollar fine.”

David’s legs wobbled with fear.

 “Andrés Iniesta  you are convicted of assault and battery in the second degree and are hereby sentenced to forty-eight months in Valdemoro prison.”

Andrés fainted and his parents sobbed uncontrollably.

As soon as the guards took Andrés out of the courtroom the judge resumed to  reading his last verdict.

“Gerard Piqué you have been convicted of kidnapping in the first degree, assault and battery in the first degree and harassment toward the Torres family and I hereby sentence you to six years in the Wad-Ras prison.”

Gerard bowed his head as the silly smirk slowly faded away from his face when reality really started to sink in. Mrs. Piqué ran out of the court room in tears and was soon followed by her husband.

Judge Basco  took his glasses off . “I really hope you boys have learned your lesson.” He said before banging the gavel.

As the guards lead the boys  through the side door next to the witness stand everyone on the right started clapping, pleased with the court’s decision.

Fernando exchanged hugs with his lawyers before running to hug his family and friends at the back. He had never been happier.

                                                   -------------------------------

***March 2nd, Monday***

**8:21 a.m.**

“I don’t understand.” Fernando started “ Where are you guys taking me ?” He asked as Vicky speeded through streets.

“It’s a surprise,” Sergio winked.

“I don’t like surprises ,”

“Yeah , yeah just shut up and put  this on!” Juan  laughed, handing Fernando a blindfold.

Fernando smiled and placed the blindfold over his eyes.

\-----

“Could you see anything ?” Sergio asked as he helped Fernando out of  Vicky’s car.

“No!”

“Are you ready?” Álvaro asked.

“Yes!” Fernando grinned.

“Take it off!” Vicky shouted.

Fernando slowly took off the blindfold and opened his eyes to the large crowd of teachers and students holding up the gay flag and posters like: “WE LOVE YOU FERNANDO !”, “We’re proud of you” ,“BE PROUD OF WHO YOU ARE !” or  “Homophobia free zone” in front of the school as the media swarmed like bees .

Fernando tried to speak but couldn’t.

Sergio pulled his boyfriend into a warm hug. “I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” Fernando replied as he cried tears of joy.

 

 _“I hate the word homophobia.It’s not a phobia . You’re not scared. You are an asshole.”_ –Morgan Freeman

 _“If the truth has been forbidden then we're breaking all the rules”_ \- Emeli Sande - Read All About It

 _“Though life can be strange I can't be afraid”_ -Jennifer Lopez-Alive.  

                                                                                                      **The End**

 

                                                                                    

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback would be very much appreciated !


End file.
